This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. The major goal of the laboratory is to elucidate the mechanism of action of receptor tyrosine kinases (RTKs) and the cellular signaling pathways that they activate in order to understand how this cell signaling system is regulated under normal biological conditions or in diseases caused by dysfunction in RTKs and their signaling pathways. One of our aims is to apply X-ray crystallography in order to obtain a molecular view of the mechanism of action of RTKs and key components of their signaling pathways.Two of the structural biology projects currently being pursued in our laboratory:1.) Analysis of the structure of different activated phosphorylated forms of FGFR1 and FGFR2 kinase domains in complex with phospholipase-C-gamma or FRS2[SMALL_ALPHA].2.) Analysis of the FAT and FERM domains, two regulatory regions of the protein tyrosine kinase PYK2.